


In the Dark

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Handcuffs, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Fantasies<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee - noncon fantasy (sarahspank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this works for you, Sarah.

There was no warning. She’d turned to lock the door behind her. She heard a whoosh and a body collided with hers, pushing her hard against the door. It was clearly male, half hard already. She pushed back, then went up on her toes. His hands went around her, covering her breasts and squeezing. She threw an elbow, and he sidestepped easily, tightening his hold on her and lifting her off her feet. She kicked out, knowing it was useless, but her foot connected with something, and she heard a whispered, “Ooof.”

Frak. There were two of them? The one behind her walked her forward until he could trap her against the couch, and the other one tied a blindfold around her eyes. She couldn’t see anyway, because she hadn’t turned the lights on yet, but being blindfolded was a bad sign. She couldn’t panic - it wouldn’t help her get out of this. She pulled a pyramid move - feinting one way then throwing herself the other - and he moved with her. Had this guy watched her? She couldn’t stop her heart hammering in her chest, but she wasn’t ready to give up. Would never be ready to give up.

The guy in front grabbed the neck of her tanks and pulled. The cloth ripped right down the middle. Oh, he’d pay for that. The first guy pulled away, yanking her arms behind her, holding her wrists with one hand, working her tanks off with the other, then held her wrists in both hands and backed up. Fingers on her skin. Hands pulling at her BDU pants, the sound of the zipper, fingernails scraping her panties down her hips, leaving goosebumps behind. Only her bra left. She threw her weight back, hoping to hit his nose, but she landed on his shoulder instead, and he put a hand over her mouth, holding her there.

“Fight all you want.” The voice was low and menacing, somehow growly and whispery at the same time. “I love it when the ladies fight.”

She twisted her head away from his hand. “You’ve done this before?” She injected as much scorn into her voice as she could manage.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re special. I’ve been watching you. I know you can give as good as you get.”

Frak. She’d never even noticed. She slumped, pretending to be overcome. He merely bent at the knees and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and heading for the bedroom. She could feel the other guy, hear his footsteps, right behind her. How well did they know her house? He didn’t hesitate, veered right into the bedroom, stopped at the foot of the bed, and waited for his partner to catch up.

“Handcuffs. Head of the bed.”

Shit. He’d been watching her for a while if he knew where the handcuffs were, knew the chain was long enough to reach. Not like she and Lee played with them every night. If this were any other day, Lee would be getting home in a few minutes, but Lee was out of town for another day. Not that she needed Lee to save her ass. There were only two of them. She snorted.

“Are you amused by this?” He sounded shocked.

She took a deep breath, mustering up her best bored voice. “I’d probably be more amused if I could see your cock. I bet it’s a pretty funny sight.”

“Oh?”

“You’ve got to be compensating for something to get such a kick out of this.” She made herself laugh.

His hands crushed around her wrists and she bit her lip to keep from complaining. Frak. That hurt.

”Shows what you know.” He bent her forward over the footboard, and shoved his knee between her legs, pressing in hard. He pushed her arms forward so his partner could close the cuffs around her wrists, then pushed her bra up and over her shoulders, toward her elbows, so she was trapped awkwardly.

His hands tweaked her breasts then continued down the front of her until his fingers were rough between her legs. When he brought them back up, she could smell herself, and he smeared it on her face. “You like this?”

She couldn’t help it. She got the same charge out of fighting as she did from frakking or flying. But he didn’t need to know that. “Nah,” she said. “Girlfriend called me while I was on the way home from work. Had to pull off to the side of the road to get myself off.” 

“Girlfriend, huh? I’d like to watch that.” The guy behind her put his hand under her chin, pulling her head up and back, then bit her shoulder. 

She barely held back the groan. Why’d he have to bite her? “You’re not getting anywhere near my girlfriend.”

The other guy laughed. She turned her head. “So glad I’m entertaining you.”

“You’re not entertaining us yet, sweetheart, but you will be.”

She squirmed, trying to bring her legs together or dislodge him or something. Instead, he called his friend over. “Hold her down so I can get my pants off.”

“Aww. Am I too much for you? Can’t do this by yourself?” The other guy’s hands were firm but gentle on her, and she fought him to see what he would do. He held on tighter, but didn’t hurt her. Hmm.

“Shut up.” 

The screech of his zipper, cloth rubbing against her ass, fingers rough and hard between her legs. The thumbs gliding back and forth on her arms were driving her crazy. Then hands were tight on her hips. She’d have bruises tomorrow. He kicked her legs further apart and she couldn’t help but cry out when his erection rammed into her.

“Knew you’d like this.” He frakked fast and rough and sloppy.

“You think - “ she panted, “I’m enjoying this?”

He slowed a little, and his fingers joined his cock, shoving in, then wiping her wetness all over her lower back. “You can’t deny it. You’re loving this.” His hands were back on her hips, digging in. Definitely bruises tomorrow. He held on, rutting faster and faster, then stilled, coming on a sharp, whiny cry.

“Wow. That was impressive. I don’t know if I can handle this much fun.” She wiggled her ass until he pulled back far enough to slip out of her. His fingers were flexing on her hips, his breath heaving in and out of his chest. She heard him pull his pants back up, the zipper zipping.

“You gonna let me go now?” Her shoulders were starting to hurt.

“Maybe I’m not done with you yet.”

“You’re done. You’re not getting it up again for at least half an hour.”

“I’m not - what? Frak. How’d you figure it out?”

She snickered. “Helo. He laughed. Then I recognized his fingers. Where’d he go, anyway?”

“They picked me up at the transport station so you wouldn’t know I was home early. He snuck out once I started frakking you. They’re probably making out in the driveway right now.” He leaned in behind her, pulling her up a little and growling in her ear, “Do I need to be jealous of you knowing Helo’s fingers well enough to recognize them in the dark?”

She leaned her head back. “Maybe. Will being jealous make you mad enough to spank me?” His arms tightened around her waist and she sighed happily. Apparently he’d recover faster than usual tonight. Lee didn’t say anything, and she wondered if maybe she’d gone too far, so she regrouped. “Seriously, Lee, can you undo the cuffs? I need to stretch my arms out.”

“Spanking? You’ve never mentioned that before.”

“Forget I said anything. Better yet, consider it a threat. If you don’t let me loose, I’ll be the one spanking you,” she snapped.

“Holy frak.”

While Lee was contemplating getting his ass smacked, Kara worked the cuffs undone. She took Lee completely by surprise when she turned into him and tackled him to the floor. “Now. My turn.”


End file.
